


TG Exchange

by poochiena



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kemonomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiena/pseuds/poochiena





	TG Exchange

  


Hiiii !! that's my gift for **keitaiga** !!~ 

I've been informed you are into Shuuneki and one of your prompts was "cat ears" so uh I did it... ; v ; Shuu have dog ears because of that comic-strip Ishida did, I hope it's alright and that you like the drawing~ I realize it's simple but I made with caring and love, so please accept it~ Wish you some great holidays !! ^ 3 ^ 

**PS:** I'm not sure if the link for the picture is working because it's on dropbox. If it don't appear plz check it directly here - > https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ddp990s8zq2kuz/Secret%20Santa.png?dl=0 

**\- cheers -**


End file.
